User blog:BeeSwarmFanForever/Update Ideas?
Update Idea: Tow Trucks. It doesn't make sense since vehicles despawn out of existence, so why don't we add Tow Trucks? After the vehicle hasn't been driven for a long time, a Pickup Truck with a Tow, tows the Car out of town. (The time to make your vehicle stay without the Tow Truck coming is 15 minutes). Code Idea: TowinSlow. (Gives $5,000) Update Idea: Sniper Rifles Of course we should have these! This should probably be added in the Gamepasses along with the Rifle. This can 1 shot someone with a headshot. But it would take a reload time of 5 seconds. Code Idea: NewGun ($1,000) Update Idea: Revamp Donut Shop and Gas Station. If Asimo and Bad revamped the Jewelry Store and Bank, why not the Donut Shop and Gas Station? The New Revamped Stores won't have lasers, but it would grow a bit larger in size, and will have a few customizations. Code Idea: Donut ($2,000) Update Idea: Planes. Now, we all know there are Helicopters. Why not add Planes? These work similiar to the Helis, but instead of dropping missiles and bombs, why not add homing rockets to the Planes? The Plane may cost an whopping $350,000. (I may be wrong) Code Idea: JailbreakPlane ($2,500) Update Idea: Tanks and Military Gamepass With a Military Base, Military Jeep, and MILITARY STUFF, why not add Tanks? The Armor Tank will cost R$300. It also has the ability to shoot rockets out of its Rocket Launcher (10 Rockets will cost 5,000). There will be a Military Gamepass that will come with it, with an RPG, and Military Armor. The Tank may have it's Rocket Launcher overfried, and you have to wait 5 seconds to shoot again. Code Idea: TenkV2 ($8,500, and first 5,000 players) Update Idea: Cargo Ship Heist Hmmm... A Dock to Jailbreak? We should add the Cargo Ship. You need a keycard to enter the door. Once you enter, a robbery begins. You must go several lasers, similiar to the Presidential Vault's design. Then, you must go place dynamite and kaboom! A Vault with Gold will appear and start collecting $2,500. Once you are done, repeat the process of getting in. Once you exit, you must drive to the nearest Criminal Base. Code Idea: CoolCargo ($5,000) Update Idea: Racetrack Gamemode Wow! A Racetrack challenge with the Code: SkyHigh for $5,000! It's gone now sadly, but we can add something to remember it: The Racetrack Gamemode. Race against your friends and here are the rewards: 1st Place: $2,500 2nd Place: $1,500 3rd Place: $1,000 Other: $250 In order to do it, you must pay R$10 to start the race. Code Idea: RaceCar ($2,500) Update Idea: Alien Gamepass Hmmm... The UFO. A special alien technologized vehicle. What about an Mother UFO? The Mother UFO is much bigger than the UFO, faster, and can abduct with the ray underneath. Buy it with R$300 along with the Alien Gamepass, with Alien Armor, Ray Gun, and the Mother UFO. I almost forgot! The Mother UFO also has a Death Ray that can instantly kill a player. But it only has 1 shot, and it takes 10 seconds to reload. Code Idea: AlienInvasion ($2,500) Update Idea: Revamp Museum The Museum. The best place to rob for the most cash. The place to get $4,000 cash (or more) every robbery. Now if only this was a little bit bigger and had more stuff to rob. So that's where the revamping comes in. It will have jewels, golden artifacts, and many more lasers. Code Idea: BigMuseum ($5,000 and first 10,000 players) Update Idea: Firefighter Gamepass Firetrucks, Fire Stations (Or Fire Station since there is only 1), so why not a Firefighter gamepass? The gamepass includes the Firefighter Texture, a Fire Spoiler, and Firefighter Gear! The hose will also turn around and extend upwards, so it is very better then the regular Firetruck. It also will attach a unique firefighter siren! Buy for R$300. Code Idea: Fire ($2,500) Update Idea: Car Crushing Gamemode Ever heard of Car Crushers? Well, this may be a copyright or something, but in this gamemode, pay R$10 to start the gamemode. Spawn a car, and wreck other vehicles (Flying vehicles are banned in the Gamemode). The last person standing will get $10,000. Code Idea: CrushCar ($5,000) Update Idea: Revamp Cargo Train The Cargo Train is a very easy heist, so why not make it harder? The Revamped Cargo Train will have a longer time (+5 seconds) to break open the vault, and will have a bit more modifications. The Boxcar will also have a lock and you have to pick the lock to get out of the train. Code Idea: TrainTrouble ($5,000) Update Idea: N/A Category:Blog posts